One Night Together
by jelliclesoul635
Summary: This was written for a D/M contest. Munkustrap and Demeter celebrate their anniversary. Enjoy!


One Night Together

By jelliclesoul635

Summary: This was written for a D/M contest under munkustrap18 (Vince) called The DemeStrapper's Contest. Munkustrap and Demeter celebrate their anniversary. Enjoy!

* * *

_A/N: I had some trouble putting this together. It's a different genre (humor mixed with romance; generally not a good combination for me)._

_I attempted to capture Tugger as best I could for the brief parts he was involved in._

_Well . . . here it goes . . . _

* * *

Bombalurina fluffed Demeter's fur and adjusted her leather collar; completing the finishing touches of Deme's appearance.

"There." Bombalurina clapped her paws together in satisfaction at her 'masterpiece'. Demeter sat in front of the mirror and swiveled her head examining her transformation. Sometimes her sister could truly perform magic of her own.

"Gee Bomba, you sure do know how to dress-up a cat. How can I ever repay you?" Demeter wondered gratefully with a tinge of sarcasm.

Just as Bombalurina seemed as though she were about to recite an hour-long list of things that Demeter didn't have time to listen to, she interjected. "Never mind. I should get going."

"OK. Have fun tonight!" the scarlet queen hollered after her sister; waving frantically with excitement.

~X~X~X~

"So how do I look, Tugger?" The leopard-spotted tom mentioned was previously not paying attention. He was standing oblivious while twiddling his thumbs (or what you would call thumbs on a cat).

"Tugger?" Munkustrap repeated.

Still there was no answer.

"Hello? Tugger?"

"Huh? Did you say something Straps?"

"Yes I did. And stop calling me 'Straps', would you? You know how it gets on my nerves."

"But that was the first time in the last three hours! I thought I was doing pretty well by my standards." He frowned in a kitten-like manner.

"Whatever." Munkustrap blew it off and tried a second time for Tugger's opinion. "Do I look OK?"

"Yep." He said simply.

"That's it? No advice? No tips?" Munkustrap questioned incredulous with widened eyes.

"Yep." He echoed.

Munkustrap sighed exasperatedly. "Is that all you can do is chirp, 'Yep'?"

"Ye-" He was cut off.

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT!" Munkustrap bellowed on the verge of a furious rampage while his currently dimwitted brother cackled merrily in the corner.

Tugger patted Munkus on the back while panting hysterically from his laughing fit. "Hey, chill out. I was just kidding, bro. Have a great time tonight. And you look fine."

Tugger ruffled the silver fur on top of his brother's head before leaving him to recompose himself. After a few deep breaths, he felt prepared enough to go and fetch his beloved queen.

~X~X~X~

"So where are we going?" Demeter questioned her mate.

"You'll just have to wait to find out." He grinned at the tease.

"What a cliché." She sighed while rolling her eyes. "This ought to be interesting."

"You say that now, but wait until you see where I'm taking you. I have a whole schedule of things for us to do; and this is just the beginning of our journey." He informed, taking Demeter by the paw and squeezing it tight while bouncing his eyebrows in a rhythmic pattern. It was rather pointless and there was no sense behind it; almost out-of-character for Munkustrap, but in a good way.

Demeter responded by giggling at his behavior. They very little ever got time to spend together these days. Munkustrap was constantly busy keeping order in the tribe and maintaining peace between everybody. He was the Jellicle Protector and she understood that entirely. But she did miss him . . .

~X~X~X~

After a romantic dinner by candlelight, Munkustrap brought Demeter to the Burlington Docks; located on the other side of town. The sound of the crashing waves filled the atmosphere; the salty mist spraying up with each pounding impact of the water against the sand.

They sat next to each other watching the sunset; the clouds painted with shades of orange, red, and purple. Demeter rested her head against Munkustrap's shoulder as he tucked his arm around her waist and twisted his tail around hers. "You're not tired, are you?"

She nodded a 'no', although she could feel a yawn crawling up her throat. "It's just so spectacular." She admitted.

"Of course you are. Tell me something I _don't_ know." he said casually.

"Now _that_ was cliché." She laughed rather hysterically as he nudged her playfully.

"Oh come on, it's the truth! I _do_ think you're spectacular." he defended. Their laughter died down a bit as they watched the last bit of sun dip under the horizon.

"Let's go." Munkustrap helped Demeter to her feet with a sudden change of attitude; the sensual mood of the sunset now morphing into something more exciting.

"Where to now?" Demeter asked curiously.

There was no answer; just a devilish grin spreading across the vivacious tom's face. "Oh let me guess! I'll just have to wait, right?" Demeter couldn't restrain the smile now plastering itself on her own face at her retort.

"Oh! What a genius!" he cried in false astonishment.

"I could kick you for that one." She joked.

~X~X~X~

The moon positioned itself high above the dancing couple. The two glided across the floor in immaculate synchronization to the flowing music. The harps and flutes joined together to create a symphony of bliss.

He spun her around like a delicate ballerina. She danced gracefully beside him; matching his every step. They brought themselves together; chest to chest. He gently tilted her backwards and pressed his lips on hers while cradling her head; each tender kiss melting her to the core with joy and warmth. Demeter felt a shiver of contentment trickle down her spine.

The music stopped just at the moment where their lips parted. "OK. Time to go." Munkustrap decided.

"Go? Why?" Demeter whined.

"Because there is one last place I would like to take you for our special occasion. If that's OK with you, of course?" he questioned.

"Well I guess." Demeter sighed carelessly.

"Are you upset?" Concern etched itself into Munkustrap's handsome face. He was immediately serious.

"Nope! I just wanted to get back at you for before!" she chuckled. Munkustrap rolled his eyes.

~X~X~X~

"The _Old Smith Field_? What are we doing here?" Demeter questioned thoroughly confused at why he dragged her to this place.

"You'll see. They should be starting soon. But you have to be quiet. You wouldn't want to ruin the moment, would you?" he hinted.

"What moment? You brought me to the Old Smith Field to do what? Stare into the vast emptiness of the stretching 7 acres of land? I was enjoying the dancing; I like being close to you." She pouted.

"Demeter, hush. You're going to miss it if you keep blubbering." Munkustrap ordered silently while staring intently out into the tall grass; apparently waiting for something to happen. "Follow me." He abruptly started climbing.

Demeter sighed and obediently followed Munkustrap up the Pine tree they had been standing close to.

"Look! You see?" Munkustrap pointed out into the spread of farmland where a collection of about two hundred firefly's were glittering the open field in yellow lights; twinkling brightly across the meadow.

"Oh Munkus!" Demeter gasped stunned.

"Isn't it amazing?" Munkustrap said while keeping his watch on the bugs.

"Oh yes!" Demeter couldn't move her gaze from the glowing cluster.

"Do you want to try something? I don't know what will happen but we can give it a go." Munkustrap suggested; having thought of something to boost the night's entertainment rate.

"Now we're talking! What's the plan?" Demeter questioned; visibly intrigued.

~X~X~X~

"On the count of three. OK?" Munkustrap prepared himself to take off like a bullet by bending his hind limbs.

"OK." Demeter replied, also preparing herself by adjusting her stance; copying Munkustrap. They both crouched low and were eager with anticipation for what was about to unfold. Neither of them new what was causing them to feel so adventurous . . .

But nor were they complaining.

Munkustrap began counting. "One . . . Two-"

"Three!" Demeter finished and took the leading position as they lunged into the night like two cheetahs after a coveted zebra.

They bolted like lightning through the field; maneuvering with the grass as they chased after the firefly's. The blood and energy was pumping now; their legs moving at full force to propel them faster.

Demeter's paws were thumping against the ground so lightly that she thought she would lift from the soil and soar above. They pranced and jumped in the field amidst the gathering of fireflies. It was like dancing in the sky; surrounded by thousands of stars to engulf you in a world of your own.

A few more rounds and the two exhausted felines collapsed next to one another; gasping to fill their lungs after their midnight hunt. "That . . . was the most fun . . . I've ever had . . . in my entire . . . nine lives." Munkustrap breathed.

"I agree." She replied, equally in lack of oxygen.

Demeter glanced over to Munkustrap who was, as she, lying on his back. He swatted at the fireflies above him to keep him occupied. "Enjoying yourself, I see?" Demeter questioned rhetorically.

"Well I was until you interrupted."

"I know something else to keep you . . . entertained." She crawled over to him while purring seductively; a trait she picked up from her professional sister.

"Oh, you do?" Munkustrap returned in a similar tone of sensuality.

"Mmm-hmm." Demeter hummed before kissing Munkustrap tenderly. She split herself from him for a brief moment to gaze into his eyes and reflect upon the situation. She smiled to herself and went on kissing him, although this time more passionately.

"Demeter . . ." he struggled to pronounce between kisses.

"Yes?"

"Happy Anniversary, honey."

"Happy Anniversary, darling." she replied.

~X~X~X~

They slept beneath the stars in the Old Smith Field; completely content with the way the night had progressed. There were no regrets, just pleasant memories.

* * *

_A/N: So . . . I tried super hard with this. It's not my usual genre (as if you couldn't tell). But I gave it my best shot so hopefully it will do well! _

_And that firefly thing does happen. I know mostly we see them in groups of 2 or 3, or not even in groups at all, but at my aunt's farm in the mountains, they swarm in groups large enough to span over an acre or two of property. It's an interesting site to see. _

_I thrive off your opinions, reviews, comments, suggestions, you know the rest. :D_

* * *


End file.
